


Say Yes to the Dress

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Nancy and El and Holly need to be best friends ok?, Tumblr Prompt, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A prompt where El is hanging out with her two sisters in law.- Tumblr prompt





	Say Yes to the Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I just want El to be friends with Nancy and Holly, ok?

**1994**

 

“I like that one.” Nancy smiled, watching El look at herself in the mirror. 

 

She nervously patted the white material down. “I don't know...is it too much?” El was never one for extravagance, but all the dresses seemed to have large, puffy skirts.

 

Nancy shook her head. “No, it looks great.”

 

“Yeah, pretty.” Holly chimed in, sitting up properly on the little couch.

 

El turned back to the mirror looking at her reflection, her hand self consciously touching her shoulder length hair. “Pretty.”

 

It still didn't feel real. Sometimes she woke up, scared that she'd be back in that small room, the last 11 years of her life merely a lie. But Mike had been there every time. And now he was going to be there forever. The small ring on her finger reminding her how much he loves her.

 

But the idea of buying one of these crazy dresses had never really crossed her mind before and now it overwhelming. Nancy and Holly had been so excited to help her pick one out, and now she was feeling thankful for their help. Who knew there were so many types of wedding dress?!

She still sometimes felt unsure around Nancy and Holly though, despite the many years she'd been with Mike. She had wanted Max to come with her, but she insisted that El should get to know them better considering they were going to be sisters.

 

“Sisters?”

 

“Not  _ real  _ sisters. That'd be weird.” Max had laughed, trying to explain it to El. “Like, sisters in law. You're marrying their brother so you're going to be family.”

 

El nodded, but she still didn't really understand, deciding she would just ask Mike later. Max was good at explaining things, but Mike was better. He put things in a way she could understand.

 

El had tried on about 5 dresses already, but none had really felt right. She'd wanted Mike's opinion but Nancy practically fainted, rambling about how it was bad luck for Mike to see it. Weddings were confusing.

 

“But what do  _ you  _ think?” Nancy came up behind her, looking at the dress. “If you don't like it, then it's not the dress.”

 

El considered it. She still looked weird in all that white. Despite being 23, she still looked about 14 and every dress looked gigantic on her, like the material was swallowing her.

 

“I want something simple.” She tilted her head, trying to picture it. “Not too poofy or too dramatic. I just want Mike to like it.”

 

“You know that whatever you wear Mike will still think the sun shines out your ass - oh sorry Holly.”

 

Holly folded her arms, “I'm 13, I know swearing.”

 

“You shouldn't.” Nancy folded her own arms. El liked watching them, how one minute they were best friends and then the next they were arguing. It was funny. Is that what having a sister is?

 

“Point is,” Holly stood up, glaring at Nancy. “My brother is embarrassingly head over heels for you - I don't know why  _ you  _ like  _ him  _ because you're way cooler than him and he's a dork.”

 

El couldn't hold back the laugh, and soon all three of them were in fits of giggles. 

 

“But, you could wear a potato sack and he'd still think you're pretty.” 

 

El had a sudden flashback. The rain, the flashlight in her eyes, the old baggy shirt she'd had moments before the first stranger was ever nice to her. Mike. He never cared about how she looked. He'd taken her in when she had a shaved head wearing rags. He still thought she was pretty even when she lost the wig. He loved her no matter what.

 

“Thank you.” El smiled, bending down to hug the smallest Wheeler - who was almost as tall as her now.

 

“How about this one?” El came out, holding the long skirts of the dress as she walked. It was strapless, the skirt was long and flared out at the waist, but it wasn't a big princess dress with layers and layers of tulle fabric. The only sparkle was a thin belt around the waist. 

 

“I think it's perfect.” Holly clapped her hands.

 

“I think it's my favourite too.” El smiled, looking down at the dress. It wasn't too dramatic, but it fitted her figure well.

 

“It looks great.” Nancy smiled, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride.

It just hit her that somehow her dorky brother had managed to find someone who cares about him so much. Someone who was kind and funny. She couldn't imagine a better person for her brother.

 

“Thank you for making my dorky brother so happy.” Nancy laughed, giving El a hug. “He's going to think you look beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, Mike is going to lose his shit!” 

 

“Holly!” 


End file.
